


Bo and the vanquishing of doubt

by Keenir



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has doubts.  Bo's doubts involve prospective meals, and she recieves an offer of help to get rid of the doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bo and the vanquishing of doubt

Bo met him during a case. H.Cabot, who never left his recliner the entire time Bo and Kensi were questioning him about how he was connected to the others involved in the case.

Once he had been eliminated as a suspect, Bo returned to something that had niggled at her mind since she had heard him say it: "You're a Dark _and_ Light fae?" Bo asked.

"I am," he said.

"That's legal?" Kensi asked.

When he didn't reply, Bo repeated the question. _Just like during his time as a suspect - never answers anything Kensi says._

"Only slightly more legal than your own position, lithe detective," Cabot said. "And to what you're wondering, one of the conditions to my dual membership is that I not respond to the words or actions of humans."

"Must make predating difficult," Bo joked.

"I'm like a crocodile - I can go years between meals."

"Comforting... and is there something you want to ask me?" _I appreciate you not ogling me, but with how you've had that 'there's something i need to ask you' face on since I walked in..._

"I can help, if you like," Cabot said.

"Help with what?"

"To vanquish the doubt."

"And what makes you think I have any doubts?" Bo asked.

"Yeah," Kensi said.

"You are a Succubus, detective," Cabot said. "Succubi and Incubi always have doubts, except those who treat their meals like neither people nor business deals, but instead as pieces of paper to be torn apart without a thought. And you are not one of _those._ "

 _Thanks._ "Thanks," Bo said.

"It's crossed your mind," he said. "'Would they love me if I couldn't do what comes naturally?' and one of two things happens."

"Just two?" Bo asked.

"You dismiss the thought, unable or unwilling to pursue it further. _Or_ you don't like the answer you find."

"So what're you offering? An answer?"

"I open the door. What you do with yourself for the day, is entirely up to you."

"A day?" Bo asked, trying not to laugh. "That's it?"

"I play fair," he said, standing up.

"Maybe next time," Bo said.

"Of course," he said, stretching. "Best of luck to you."

 **~~~~~~~**

She came back the day after solving the case. "Coffee?" he offered, once more sitting on his recliner.

"Maybe later," Bo said.

"This involves my offer," he guessed. "I don't get repeat visitors for any other reason, to my dismay."

"Sucks to be you," Bo said sympathetically.

"Kind of you," he said honestly, appreciating her honesty.

"Hate to say it now, but that _is_ the why of me being her, right now."

He nodded, stood up, and came over by her. Stopped an arm's-length away. "Perfectly understandable."

"If I went through with it, the no-powers thing... What would it involve?" Bo asked.

 _That is never a hypothetical,_ he knew from bitter experience. Cabot slapped her: one hand striking forwards to plant itself - palm and heel - on Bo's forehead. And the hand didn't move. Nor did Bo.

A rush flooded Bo: _the sensation of being enveloped in a tender embrace,_ even though neither she nor he had moved. _A kiss._

 _Kensi fed on him, pulling his life force out through his mouth. And he didn't fight her off more than all but one of her ~~victims~~ partners had fought. His fingers gnarled, joints turned knobby, eyes sank in their sockets, skin changed color._

But then, _like a rubber band, something went **boing** , returning all his energies to him. Cabot returned to his prior appearance - and Bo looked the same as she always did._ He quietly, slowly withdrew his hand from Bo's forehead.

"What - the hell - was that?" Bo asked, not trusting her knees right now, so she kept where she was.

"You have the day," Cabot said, gave her a formal bow, and walked back to his recliner.

"Is that when you're going to return - wait, that was it?"

"Were you expecting a theatrical lightshow or something to that effect?"

"Maybe?"

"To answer you, Bo, in a day's time, your powers will return of their own accord. What you do with the time intervening, is entirely your choice."

"Thanks," Bo said.

"It's what I live for." _So few bother to say thank you._


End file.
